3 Days in Kanto
by TheExpressivePanda
Summary: It all started with a game of truth and dare... (RedHueshipping Red x Ruby) Slight OOC and mild cursing DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hannia here with a new fanfic called 3 days in kanto! Like I've mentioned before, it's going to revolve around both Red and Ruby, but I won't forget the other pokeboys 3 (this is made in Ruby POV)**

 **Also, I am using the protagonist of every game until Black 2, because well, believe it or not I've never played X nor Y *sadly, I really want to though* so, just telling you guys that. Another thing, ages: Red/Touya 17, Gold 16, Lucas/Ruby/Nate 15. Yes Ruby and Gold are only manga characters, and well the name *Hilbert* is very… interesting, I like Touya better soo, shh!**

 **One more thing, I like imagining Ruby as a guy with** **white** **hair. So that's how it will be. Well that's enough of that, Onwards to the story!**

The sound of laughter filled the room; the smell of air freshener was present. It had a quaint feel, definitely to my liking.

I had gotten an invitation to Kanto, not anything important, just some hang out or something. It said that only 6 people (including me) will assist.

When I entered the room, it was similar to a manor, everything fancy and expensive… _Wonder who could afford this…_

I was then greeted by 5 boys; they seemed almost the same age as I.

"Hey" I said sheepishly. _My Arceus, I'm the last one, and I'm late!_

"Hello!" everyone greeted me in unison; I was pretty surprised of how nice they are, I know I was going to have a splendid time here.

I smiled in response before someone calling me "Come over here and sit with us!" a messy-haired brunette said, signaling me to sit with them on the couch.

I nodded, flashing another cute smile at him. "Yeah of course, what's your name?" I questioned him.

He got mildly flustered. "I-I'm Nate, nice to meet you!" He exclaimed, I mentally shrugged at his reaction. "Nice to meet you too."

"What about yours?" said another boy, he had beautiful gold eyes that sparkled in the light, a somewhat emo haircut, and a cap on backwards. He wore a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"I'm Ruby" I said simply, keeping my grin nice and wide.

"The name's Gold, nice to meet you!" He said happily, pulling me into a handshake. I couldn't help but chuckle at his actions.

I looked behind him, another couch. There sat another 2 boys. One was wearing a red beret and a blue jacket, normal jeans. Cute kid.

"Hello uhh?" I extended my arm to that kid; he shyly smiled at me and took it.

"Lucas, nice to meet you Ruby." He smiled

"Same to you Lucas."

I turned towards the boy next to him; he had an expression of ' _I honestly don't want to be here, why did I even come anyways?'_ He is a brunette and had a blue jacket also; his chocolate brown eyes were really intriguing, almost as if those very eyes have been through a lot.

"Hey" I smiled at him, he noticed me and smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Touya, nice to meet you Ruby" The brunette said plainly, keeping eye contact with me.

After he had introduced himself, I heard a faint snicker in the room. I turned my head back and forth trying to find out who did it. Apparently it was the Gold guy from earlier.

"Hey Touya" Gold smirked at him "Tell Ruby your other name…"

Touya sighed in annoyance. "Gold, why?"

"Y-You don't have too!" I assured him, it did make me wonder but it's wrong to force people to answer personal questions.

His eyes widened, he sighed once more. "H-Hilbert…my other name is Hilbert." He said with disgust in his voice. A couple of boys started to laugh; only one I could actually identify was Gold. Touya just facepalmed in regret.

"Hey guys, stop it. It's rude to make fun of someone's name y'know." I scolded them. "Sorry Touya, I don't find your name stupid nor hilarious, quite frankly I find it unique and I actually kinda like it" I said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head.

I saw a blush slowly creaking upon Touya's pale face. His chocolate eyes widened and look at me calmly. "Wow no one has ever said that to me…" he said under his breath, I know he didn't intend to make me hear it, so I just pretended I didn't. I smiled at him in reply.

I sighed in relief and I let my red orbs wander the room. _I've only met 4 so far, I need one more…_

Bingo.

I saw another guy sitting on the couch; he seemed slightly older than the rest, almost like Touya's age. He had a red cap and a black shirt. He was all the way to the corner of the room, looking at what it seemed to be a wall. His uninterested face didn't move or change. What I saw intrigued me more. Those red eyes.

I found myself _blushing_ at that… but why?

I saw him start moving but he only did that to get in a more comfortable position, his cheek resting upon the palm of his right hand. He looked so… I couldn't even find the word to describe it, all I did know if that I wanted to find out who he was.

I cleared my throat "Um, who is that guy?" I questioned everyone, pointing at the raven-haired boy.

"Oh him?" Lucas started

"He's Red"

 **End of chapter, how did you feel? Was it good, bad? Tell me, please review if you have the chance. Next chapter is going to be about the game of truth and dare, if anyone has a suggestion about a truth(o dare) that they want me to write, don't hesitate to review it. I'll appreciate it.**

 **Anyways, that all for today, see you someother day. (I'm going to post TSS tomorrow *may 12** **th** ***) Arceus bless you all~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hannia here with a new chapter of 3 days in Kanto~ Really sorry about not being able to upload, hard week. (I've been getting a bit lazy too but…)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

"Red?" I questioned them, still keeping my attention to the red-eyed boy across the mansion. Red looked expressionless and he let out an aura of _I want to be left alone._

"Yup! He is the mighty Red that lived on that mountain, the same guy who disbanded team rocket, the same guy who is the pokemon master!" Gold chirped happily, as if he was proud of Red's accomplishments.

I heard a faint yawn, from the same direction Red was. No one else was there so I immediately assumed it was the raven-haired boy we were speaking of.

"He-" I got interrupted by Gold and Nate.

"Well, everyone's here now. We should start this 'hang over'" Gold said while doing the biggest grin humanly possible. He swiftly left through one of the doors; I was unaware of what he was going to do next.

"Well Gold is bringing snacks! So, let's do something fun when he comes back!" Nate commented, while sitting on a rug that was in between the couches *besides the one red was sitting on*

"Like what?" I asked, while sitting next to him.

"I don't know I was hoping you guys could help me find what to do…" he nervously admitted, getting a bit embarrassed. _Hm… this boy is very strange. Not that I can judge…_

Gold then came back with his hands full of sodas and snacks, everyone cheered in his arrival, well everyone besides Red…

The golden-eyed boy has a pocky in his mouth, when he tried to speak it just sounded like muffles. I tilted my head in confusion, while trying to comprehend what he was trying to say. Apparently Lucas actually understood him.

"He says that we could play truth or dare." Lucas said sitting on the other side of Nate.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Touya remarked, still uninterested of everything the boys were currently doing.

Gold shrugged still focused on his unfinished Pocky resting in his mouth. I had to giggle at that.

"I guess we can play, maybe we can get to know each other better "I said with a small smile, hoping we could start doing something.

Touya looked at me then nodded."I guess you are right, Ruby." He said looking away, while sipping on his bottled water (that Gold brought).

Gold smirked and gulped on the last piece of his holy candy."D'aww Touya is a Tsundere? I would have never guessed."

"Tsundere?" I asked innocently, combing my white hair with the tip of my fingers.

"Well…" Lucas started "That's not important, I'll tell you some other time okay?"

I acknowledged Lucas and looked at Touya, he was burning red. Could it be of embarrassment or..? I decided to ignore it.

"Yeah truth or dare seems to be the best option we have now" Nate stated, while signaling everyone to sit down. I got up and went across the room, in which no one noticed.

I made my way to that intriguing boy from earlier; I haven't stopped thinking about him. Something about Red was so… intimidating I couldn't explain it.

Surprisingly, he was still in the same position from 30 minutes ago. So I built up my courage and tried speaking to him. _Why is it so much harder to talk to Red than to a girl?!_

I fakely cleared my throat and sighed. "Hey Red, are you up for a game of truth and dare?" I asked him trying not to offend him or anything.

He slowly turned towards me, not showing any emotion what so ever. It made me gulp a bit.

He slightly shrugged in response. It confused me.

"Don't you talk?" I rudely asked, I was just being frank…

He shook his head and yawned, I felt kind of offended by it but just ignore that. So I decided to sit next to him, and try to find out why he is acting like he is right now.

"How long have you been without talking?" I asked him again, in response he raised 7 fingers, so I immediately assumed they were years. "Years?" I verified, he nodded.

"Woah, so I assume you are like, I don't know… 17?" Yes I am a bit noisy but… he was so intriguing and if I like something (or someone in this case…) I always try to find out most about it.

He raised an eyebrow and hesistantly nodded slowly. _Damn I creeped him out, now what?_

Naturally, I started to laugh nervously. "Hahah real sorry, I didn't mean to ask you so many questions it's that I find you mysterious and… haha" I said, while scratching the back of my head.

Red… smiled? I didn't think it was possible. But he doesn't show any emotion… wait what!

"Red are you o-" I was interrupted by the golden eyed boy once again, "Hey Ruby, you coming or what!?" he screamed from across the room. I sighed and nodded, which was visible only to him and Red.

"Well I have to go play with them, you sure you don't want to go?" I said with a small blush, slowly creaking upon my pale face. It got so red it was the color of my scarlet eyes.

He put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking, and then nodded. "Is that yes?" I asked my last question before getting up and heading towards where the group stood.

He nodded once again and followed me, I felt kind happy and excited. _The_ Red actually acknowledged me! Oh I could just over-joy!

This boy is strange but I know I will have a nice time with him!

 **Bad rushed ending, I know I know. How did you guys like it? Sorry for posting a bit late. Anyways thank you for reading it.**

 **-Hannia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, the expressive panda here with a new chapter of 3DiK, Busy week, I couldn't post. Yada yada yada excuses, excuses. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

After talking to the Red-eyed boy, I sat down on the rug next to the messy-haired brunette known as Nate. Red followed and sat next to me.

My head shifted back and forth, trying to locate the other 3 boys. Without much success, I sighed and turned to red, who was… staring at me.

I immediately got flustered, and tried ignoring it. I was hoping he'd stop by now but that was a bit too much to ask. I tried brewing up a conversation but no words left my mouth. I just sat there, awkwardly looking at my cell phone.

 _7:05 pm… Has it really been that long? I've only got a couple of hours and I'm already getting bored…_

I sighed again but was interrupted by Gold and Lucas. They seemed happy from the look on their face. Although I don't feel like I can trust that Gold guy just yet….something tells me he is different.

"Okay everyone! Who is missing? I want to start this game now!" He exclaimed sitting next to Nate; the beret-wearing boy quickly followed.

"Um" I spoke up "Touya's not here." I told him, quite hesitant. I kind of like Touya, he is nice and all but I feel they pick on him, regardless of his age. I also feel he has a secret to hide; maybe I can use truth and dare as my advantage!

Gold sighed irritably "Oh c'mon! Tell him to hurry up…" Gold seemed impatient and quite frankly, it was getting on my nerves. I knew I we needed to do something so I just offered my help.

"I'll go look for him" I told everyone, and swiftly got up and walked through the fancy room. Everyone smiled and nodded at me, red just shrugged and sat there uninterested as always.

I entered a hall that led to over 8 doors. I was already getting anxious of this huge manor, and I felt that I would get lost in here too.

I opened one door by one, everything led to a different room with more doors in each one. There was a library, a kitchen, storage room, 3 bedrooms with a queen sized bed in each one and their own bathroom. And still, no touya to be seen.

I quickly got annoyed and slightly afraid, what if I don't find my way back? Each room had more doors and halls and…

"Damn." I hissed under my breath, I was actually lost. So naturally I stayed in the room I last entered, the library. Although the sight was a bit plain and way too classic for my taste, it wasn't a bad place to be in. I like books to some degree. So I started to search for one.

 _I could always call them, but I forgot to ask for their numbers. It's not my fault; I didn't know I was going to be put in this certain situation._ I thought, while blowing on the cover of a book I chose. The book's name was Nights Daze, a very interesting name and plot. I decided to borrow it.

I headed to the center of the room and found some tables and chairs to sit on. It reminded me of my high school's library. As I made my way closer to the objects I stumbled upon a familiar brunette.

 _Touya._

"Touya?" I spoke up, still walking that way. The brunette flinched upon hearing my voice, maybe he was way into the book he was reading. I stared upon his chocolate brown eyes as he did the same to my scarlet ones. We were having a very warm moment.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Didn't expect to see you here" he mused, putting a bookmark on the page he was reading. I grinned, and sat next to him.

"I guess I can say the same thing about you. They sent me to look for you but I got lost on the way…" I sheepishly admitted while laughing nervously, he noticed this and got mildly flustered.

"I see. I only wanted to leave that damn room. Gold has been nothing but a pain ever since I came. I'm wondering, is he like that with you? Or anyone for that matter." Touya asked me, he seemed desperate so I decided to give him all the info I know.

"Not at all, everyone's been nice to me so far." I said plainly, while resting my chin on the palms of my hands. Touya sighed in concern.

"I see, thanks. We should get going, shall we?" The brunette said politely and got up. I quickly followed his lead. "Yeah I guess so." I said as we walked through this blasted library.

When we were about to leave through the door, Touya stopped. I got confused and stopped with him.

"Uh ruby?" He shyly talked to me, which got me more confused…

"Yes?"

"D-Do you l-lik-" Touya was interrupted by a scream from a well-known golden eyed boy.

"You guys are taking so LONG, hurry up already!"

We both sighed in unison but soon led to a friendly chuckle. "Go on" I told him, he shook his head in response. "Never mind, let's just go back before Gold eats us alive haha" he said, avoiding my gaze. I shrugged at his reaction and quickly followed him.

I still was holding the book I got earlier, I know it's wrong to get stuff without permission but I was just borrowing it. I held it tightly next to me, while hastily following touya who seemed to know the way to go back. All I saw were doors, doors, halls and more doors! I mean c'mon!

When we got back, we were happily greeted by Nate and Lucas. Gold seemed moody and Red… is well Red.

I smiled and sat back down on the rug to finally commence with the game I am so looking forward to playing.

I already have an idea on what to ask, and to whom. Yeah, I'm talking about both Red and Touya. They aren't like the others and that's what intrigues me more.

 **Yup, end of chapter. Yeah I've been lazy, nothing much other to say. I really want to thank the two guests that reviewed. It helped… somewhat. Anyways see you later! Maybe next chapter we can actually start with the game… oh but you never know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, Hannia here with a new chapter of 3DiK, so I've been kind of busy and I couldn't upload, to be completely honest, I did this at school. And yeah thank you for my 2 reviewers Tari and Diana (Yeah I know your identities, I'm cool like that.)**

 **Anyways, onward to the chapter**

After all my adventure, we finally sat down on the azure rug to play the game we all been waiting for: Truth or dare.

I couldn't stop thinking about Touya and how cute he looked reading a book. He is beyond nice and his smile is just beautiful. If I didn't know any better I might had gone gay for him

I sighed as everyone proceeded to get comfortable near me, Red was on my left and Touya was on my right. Next to Red was the Golden-eyed legend: Gold. Nate and Lucas were still standing up, picking up everyone's mess.

"Okay let's get this started!" The visor-wearing teen exclaimed while roughly sitting down next to touya. The impact made him do a slight "Oof", which made Touya sigh.

I giggled at both of them. "So, who's going to start?" I asked everyone, grabbing a cookie that was in the middle of the rug, in everyone's reach.

"Why don't you start Ruby?" Lucas recommended. I nodded in response and breathed heavily and started.

"Okay, Touya. Truth or dare?" I questioned, while doing a devious smirk. He laughed nervously not wanting to answer my question. "Truth"

My smirk got wider and I gave an evil giggle. "Are you… a virgin?" _Checkmate_

"Oh god, Ruby, really…? Fine, yes. Yes I am…" He sheepishly admitted; the regret strong in his voice. It did make me a bit guilty but isn't that the point of the game?

Everyone laughed to the point they couldn't breathe anymore, I felt even worse. I scooted next to the brunette and poked him. "I'm sorry; did I take it too far?" I whispered with a small frown.

He chuckled which had me very confused. "Not at all. Now I know not to spare you any mercy" he whispered with a wink. _Something makes me feel like I'm going to regret it soon._

"Haha woo! That was a good one Ruby!" Gold exclaimed while lifting his hand up signaling me to *high five* him. I uneasily accepted it and did a mall nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, Touya it's your turn." Nate remarked while getting a cookie from the near coffee table.

"Yeah uh…" Touya shifted his head back trying to locate his prey. He smirked the moment he saw Gold, and by the look of his face, he wanted revenge.

"Gold, truth or dare?" Touya questioned the golden-eyed teen making him jump slightly. Gold knew he was up for a good challenge and gulped.

"uhhh…" Gold didn't want to answer the question but he knew he was forced to. He sighed. "Dare"

Touya's smirk got wider and winked at him "Gold I dare you to~" He leaned to gold and whispered something in his ear. Gold began blushing like crazy and exclaimed "No! Anything but that!"

"I'm _sorry_ Gold. You should of thought of this possibility before insulting me" Touya gave him an innocent smile. I could only imagine the dare he had given Gold.

"You're going to pay for this Touya" Gold said coldly, whilst he had dark expression. He looked scary; I really hope I don't bring this side of him out…

Everyone looked at each other with questioning eyes and back to gold. Gold sighed in frustration and left the room.

"Hey Touya, what did you dare him to do?" Lucas shyly spoke up and pointed at the wooden door Gold left out in. Touya's smirk became his normal uninterested expression. "You'll see."

After a few minutes, we heard someone twisting a door knob, it could only be gold. Everyone's eyes became wide when they saw the black and gold cap wearing boy.

Gold, the almighty Gold, was dressed in a maid costume, with his bangs straight and loose. The cute nervous pout he had was enough for us to laugh at. I didn't though, I felt it looked great on him and I wouldn't mind making a dress for him to wear sometime.

The group of boys started to guffaw in delight. Everyone agreed that Gold looked cute, well everyone except Red and Touya. Red yawned and sat there patiently waiting for his turn while touya was enjoying gold being humiliated.

Gold looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment, it made me feel pity for the older boy. "Hey gold"

"Yeah Ruby?" He said while covering his face

"You look adorable" I smiled at him, his eyes widened and smiled back. "Thanks bro.! But that won't save you from any dares…" he smirked at me; I shrugged at him and nodded in acknowledgement. "If you say so"

"ENOUGH!" Gold yelled, getting everyone's attention. "It's my turn now… Let me see." He said while he twirled his finger on the dress. "Nate… truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm….Truth!" The messy-haired said while nibbling on his cookie. He didn't seem too worried of the dare.

"Now, tell me Nate… who was your first kiss?" Gold smirked; Nate started choking on his cookie and began to laugh nervously. "Well you see… I can't seem to remember… Hahah" Nate blurted out, trying to look away from gold's gaze.

"Nate" Touya said sternly "You agreed to play this game, least you can do is actually answer something."

Nate sighed in defeat. "Yeah I guess so… My first kiss was with my childhood friend!" Nate grinned at his cleverness in once again avoiding the question.

Touya and Gold glared at Nate. "Okay fine fine! It was Hugh" Nate mumbled, almost inaudible. I was pretty shocked to hear his first kiss was with a guy. It made me think about… things.

Gold tried to hold in a giggle. "Nothing to be ashamed of Nate" he gave the messy-haired brunette an assuring smile, something I thought Gold would ever do.

Nate smiled at him and nodded. "Anyways, it's my turn! Uh, Lucas… truth or dare?"

"I suppose I'll go dare." Lucas mused, flashing a cute smile at everyone.

"Hmm, I dare you too uh…" Nate smirked "Play the pocky game with me, if you lose then you get kitchen duty, which means you make all the meals. For the whole 3 days!"

"Ouch" Gold remarked. "Poor Lucas, he actually has morals and boundaries unlike the rest of us… No offense Ruby"

I chuckled at his statement "None taken"

Lucas began to get red and started to fidget in his seat. "D-Do I have too?"

"Mhm!" we all hummed in unison.

Lucas sighed and grabbed the pocky box from the nearby coffee table. He slowly but surely started to stick it in his mouth and pointing it at Nate. Although the hazel-eyed teen dared Lucas, he was just as nervous to play. But then again he couldn't afford to lose.

Nate hesitantly put his mouth on the other side and began to chomp a piece. Everyone started to blush, Red didn't care, Touya looked the other way, Gold was watching them closely slightly raising en eyebrow. And I… Ruby, am getting slightly uncomfortable.

I didn't know why but the current situation made me feel weird and stuff… I may just be over-thinking things… But I have the feeling there is a bit more to it. I just stared at them

Nate and Lucas both gave hesitant nibbles and chomps to the candy stick; their blushes were highly visible and it was kinda adorable to see. They were really near the center; however, Lucas chickened out in the last moment. "No… I can't do this…" he panted while covering his beet-red face from everyone. Nate rejoiced in victory. "I won!"

Lucas sighed in defeat and gave us a small smile. "Good thing I like cooking. Not to boast or anything but I am a real good chef!"

"Haha I knew I was going to win, I also knew you were a good chef. You can say I am pretty smart!" Nate chirped.

"Oh yeah whatever" Gold and Lucas said in unison. When they noticed they smiled and gave each other a bro fist.

I smiled with them. Lucas shifted his head to see the boys that haven't been picked: Red and Ruby. He didn't who to take pick.

"Hmmm…. Ruby! Truth or dare?" He asked, with a small smile. I got uneasy and tried to brace myself.

"Uh truth" I said nervously, regretting my answer, Too late now I guess.

The azure-eyed boy looked at Gold and nodded. "Ruby, are you gay?"

Touya (who was sipping from a water bottle) spat out his beverage, and looked at me with wide eyes. Red's uninterested expression turned into an intrigued one and started to gaze at me. I got nervous, I didn't want to answer but I really had no choice.

 _Okay, let's just answer with the truth!_

"Well, I…"

 **End of chapter. I might do part 2 for the truth and dares because I still have a lot left. And well for the sake of plot I ended it this way. See you later this week, please review if you have the chance :D**

 **-Hannia**


End file.
